


Eyes Closed

by angelbbbyy420



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbbbyy420/pseuds/angelbbbyy420
Summary: You stand in between his legs. His leather glove is soft on the inside of your wrist. With your other hand you trace a line from his elbow to his shoulder, feeling the strength of his arms and the armor. Without speaking you both realize that you need this, and the proximity is almost intoxicating.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Character, Din Djarin/Original Female Character, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Touch starved Mando touches and gets touched!

Mando slumps back into the pilot chair and sits in a way that could only be described as defeated. You stand behind him, unsure of how to approach him. Although you had been partners for some time—a loose term for your relationship, as Mando liked to remind you on a near daily basis that he works alone—you didn’t yet know how to handle him when he was in a bad mood. Not that he was ever really in a good mood.

He sighs. The sound is static and gravely. Watching him from behind the chair you press your lips together and try to think of something helpful to say. Nothing comes to mind.

He sighs again. It sounds like exhaustion and frustration. His head goes slack against the back of the chair, his legs stretch out in front of him.

Cautiously you reach your hand out to graze his shoulder. Mando doesn’t noticeably react so you take a step closer. With your hand flat against the armor covering his shoulder, you stand beside him. Slowly he turns and looks at you. You stare down into the t-shaped visor making what feels like eye contact.

The pilot chair suddenly turns. You have to take a step back to avoid Mando’s legs. You hand drops from his shoulder.

“Don’t.” He says grabbing your hand as it falls away and pulls you closer.

You stand in between his legs. His leather glove is soft on the inside of your wrist. With your other hand you trace a line from his elbow to his shoulder, feeling the strength of his arms and the armor. Without speaking you both realize that you need this, and the proximity is almost intoxicating.

It is so quiet you can only hear his breathing and the occasional beep somewhere deep in the ship. Mando’s hand grazes the back of your thigh nudging you closer. Even through the fabric of your pants, his fingers tickle your skin. He ghosts his hands along your legs stopping just at your knee before starting their climb again.

The beskar is cold against you but you don’t pull away. Draping your arms over his shoulders you pull him to you. His arms wrap around your waist. His head rests against your chest. The helmet presses sharply on your sternum, all odd angles and strong lines, but you rest your chin on it anyways, too touch starved to care.

You can feel his hands fanning out across your back in an attempt to touch as much of you as possible. Sighing into each other, you both begin to relax, and you lean more of your body weight against him. Without thinking, you lift Mando’s head and press your lips on the crown of his helmet, placing a soft kiss where you imagine his forehead to be.

The innocent action surprises Mando. He smiles and closes his eyes to imagine your mouth brushing against his cheeks, his forehead, and finally his lips. Behind your back Mando tugs off his gloves. His soft hands brush against your skin as he plays with your shirt’s hemline.

“That tickles.” You whisper when he slips his whole hand under your shirt, warmth radiating from his palm.

Even through the beskar, Mando can feel the vibration of your sigh. He wishes he could feel the weight of your chin on his forehead, your fingers in his hair. He thinks just for a moment about how lonely he has felt and how here wrapped around your waist he feels the most connected to another person than he has been in a very long time. But it isn’t enough.

His hands silently beg permission to continue their slow exploration of your body as he gently rubs circles with his thumbs along the flair of your hips. Caressing the strong plain of your back, he lifts his head suddenly and looks up at you—or at least you think he is.

Keeping on hand pressed firmly on the small of your back, he brings the other around to run along your waistline. With the back of his hand he feels up your stomach, pausing to tease the underside of your breast.

Your breath catches as his finger brushes the sensitive skin. A familiar feeling of emptiness and longing grows from the pit of your stomach and between your legs. Mando repeats the figure-8 up your torso this time allowing his thumb to sweep your nipple.

Familiarizing himself with the curves and lines of your body, he aches for something more—to have his body pressed against your, skin on skin, no clothes or beskar in the way. He knows that he shouldn’t, but as he drops his hand to grasp at your ass, he decides he doesn’t really care what he should or shouldn’t do

You feel dizzy from his touches. His strong hands are a contradiction of power and tenderness, grasping you tightly in some places and softly ghosting over you in others. Mando trails his fingers up your arms, brushing your hair off your shoulder. He tickles along your neck and jaw. His thumb swipes over your bottom lip. Eyes full of desire, you gently suck the digit between your lips.

Mando shifts in his seat in a half attempt to alleviate his growing arousal. Cupping your ass harder, he feels the heat coming off your body. His cock twitches against his pants; he wants to be inside you and feel your wet heat around him.

“Close your eyes.” You feel breathless at the sound of his commanding voice. Mando reaches for your hands and brings them to your face.

“Keep your eyes closed.” He warns and pulls you down to sit on his knee.

“They’re closed!” His arm feels strong and secure around your waist. With his other hand he lifts his helmet off.

Mando leans towards you. His nose bushes against the back of your hand before he kisses you.

His lips are soft and warm. You automatically pull your hands away from your face to drape your wrists around his neck and deepen the kiss. Your fingers twirl the hair around the base of his neck. His tongue swipes along your bottom lip and his hand slips under your shirt again.

You move to cup his face. The stubble on his jaw scratches your thumb. Eyes still tightly closed, you trace the lines of his cheeks and his eyebrows trying to get a sense of what he looks like and feels like.

Pulling his head to the side you place searing kisses down his neck, nipping and sucking at the exposed skin. Mando moans, and the noise goes straight to your already aching core.

Suddenly he grabs your wrists, covers your eyes, and pulls away.

“Why are we stopping?” You ask not wanting to stop the electric buzz building inside you.

“This chair isn't very comfortable.”


	2. Chapter 2

Laying back on his cot in the dark room, Mando trails his fingers over your now bare legs. He leans over and places sloppy wet kisses across your chest. He stops to swipe his tongue over your nipples before continuing to kiss down your stomach.

His fingers meet his lips at your hips. Mando’s hand slips along your inner thigh and then in between your legs.

Your breath catches in anticipation. Feeling along your slick cunt Mando’s body courses with desire. In the dark room he can just barely make out the outline of your body but the curve of your tits and the dip of your waist to your hip drives him wild.

Collecting your arousal on his fingers he finally pays attention to where you want him most. He circles your clit teasing you, building pressure only to take it away. Your soft breathy sighs become moans and pants of pleasure. But you make the most delightful sound when Mando slips a finger into your entrance.

“You’re so tight.” He says, curling his finger upward he strokes against a sensitive spot when he pumps into you again. Your pretty hum of satisfaction goes straight to his cock.

“Kiss me.” You whine. Happy to comply, Mando lazily gives you an open-mouthed kiss while he continues to finger fuck you. You rock your hips against his hand. Your fingers tangle in his hair to tug him closer.

Slipping his fingers out, he rolls on top of you and settles in between your hips. His cock is heavy against your thigh. He teases your pussy before finally pushing into you.

The first thrust is slow. Mando wants to savor the slow slip into your slick heat. Dragging out, he catches your lips again and you both moan into each other. Hooking your leg over his hip you give him a better angle to fuck you deeper.

He fills you over and over. The stretch of your pussy accommodating his thick length is the perfect combination of pleasure and pain. His cock hits you deep and hard, pressing against all your most sensitive points.

Your hands hold tight to Mando’s strong arms and shoulders. His hands alternate between gripping tight on your hip and massaging your tits.

He grunts filthy words of affirmation as you moan beneath him. The sounds of your passion fill the room.

Stopping suddenly, he flips you over and sits up on his knees. Pulling your hips back and up he fucks harder and faster. In this new position each thrust earns him a perfect whimper from you as he bottoms out.

You reach a hand between your legs to stroke yourself, but he swats it away and does it himself instead. The combined efforts of his fingers and his cock send you over the edge and you come, your pussy tightening around him.

He moans deeply as you become tighter. Slowly pulling in and out of you he tugs you up against him, your back against his chest. Rolling his hips against yours he allows your pleasure to continue to play out. Mando kisses along your shoulder and neck. His hand is flat and strong against your lower stomach.

Breathless you lean back against him, aware of his cock slowing inside of you.

“Don’t stop.” You beg. “I want you to finish inside of me.”

Mando’s eyebrows raise in surprise. He feels up and down your body touching every inch of your skin still radiating electric pleasure from your orgasm. His hips snap against yours, both of you moaning at the feeling.

His wet kisses across your back and shoulders become more careless as he fucks you faster. Your pussy begins to ache as a second orgasm builds deep inside of you. Mando is close to his release as well.

Grabbing one of his hands you bring his fingers to your mouth. Sucking two digits between your lips you can faintly taste yourself on him. He finally cums as your tongue sweeps over his fingers and he collapses back onto the cot.

Catching your breath he mindlessly plays with your hair.

“That was…” He starts before trailing off to find the right words.

“Yeah, it was.” You say knowingly.

Giggling you crawl up to lay next to him. Eyes closed, you give him one final kiss. 


End file.
